


The Professor

by MajorWeak



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Hand & Finger Kink, Office Blow Jobs, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Teacher Renner, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	1. Chapter 1

Two weeks into college and you were already hating it, you were headed to your next class to discover you had a new professor, very cute, he looked about 5"9-5"10, shortish brown hair, a black long sleeve cotton shirt and a pair of grey jeans that hugged him perfectly, not to mention his glasses and facial hair that topped everything off perfectly.

"At least our new professor is cute" you said to your friend Sarah

"Oh my god Jessica, say it a bit louder so he heard it" she replied as you both sat down

"Welcome everyone, I'm your new professor, Jeremy Renner" he said and smiled at the class.

"Yes you are" you mumbled as he looked at you

You eyed him off throughout class, you didn't pay attention to the work, nope all you cared about was the sound of his voice and how great it would sound when he moaned your name, a shiver running cool down your spine, your eyes observing the way his hands moved as he explained things, the way he walked so swiftly. You didn't even notice the bell had rang until Sarah lightly nudged you.

"You need a cold shower" she said and chuckled

"Jessica Hayes" your professor called out

"Yeah that's me" you said and hesitantly put your hand up

"Can I have a word to you?" He asked

"Oh god don't fuck him on the desk" Sarah whispered in your ear

You laughed and walked down to his desk as the room finally emptied.

"So what's up?" You asked

"Did you know your failing in this class?" He asked as he sat on the edge of his desk, his legs spread and his hands tested behind him

"Uhm yeah" you stammered, a little distracted

"So what's the problem?" He asked

"Oh it's nothing" you said as you cleared your throat

"I can help you with your work if you'd like" he offered

"That'd be great" you said and smiled

"You wanna get started now?" He asked and scratched his chin 

"I've just gotta make an important call, can I meet you back here in five?" You asked

"Sure" he said and watched you with an odd look as you practically ran out of the room

You walked off premises and lit up a smoke before Sarah walked up behind you and startled you.

"So, did you fuck Mr Professor?" She asked

"Almost" you said "He's going to help me with my work" you told her

"Yeah I'm sure, more like help you lose your virginity" she said

"Oh please, I've had sex before" you hissed

"Once" she said and giggled "He's hot but he's too old for me, you should definitely go and then go" she told you as you stomped your smoke out

You headed back into his room and closed the door behind you and then at the bored confused.

"Oh good you're back" he said with a smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners

"Uh huh" you said as you stared at the board in utter confusion "Uhm what the fuck?" You asked as you walked to his desk

"Language Jessica" he said

"Yeah yeah whatever but what the hell is this?" You asked as you walked past him and stood dumbfounded in front of the board

You got no reply but felt his hands on your hips as he pushed you against the board.

"You thought I didn't notice you checking me out in class?" He asked low and husky in your ear.

You were so lost for words that it wasn't even funny, his hand slid down into your panties and you sucked in a deep breath as he slid two of his knobby digits inside you and thrusted slowly.

"Fuck" you moaned and rested your hands against the board

"Your stating back late for detention" he growled

"And what if I say no?" You asked, a smile on your face

Jeremy removed his fingers and then spun you around, he slowly back you up until you fell back against his desk, a smile on his face as he undressed you and then unzipped his jeans to free his cock, long, thick and veiny, matching his arms that now wore rolled sleeves, the sound of him stepping out of his jeans and sliding a condom over his length almost ruined you completely. He roughly entered you and groaned at how tight you were.

Jeremy quickly picked up his pace, his thrusts becoming faster by the second as you moaned his name and scratched at his back.

"Ugh fuck" Jeremy moaned as he neared edge, the grip he had on your waist tightening hard enough to leave his mark.

"Oh fuck Mr Renner" you moaned as you came, your walls tightening around his cock causing him to slow his thrusts down but become deeper and harder as he came with his last thrust, his chest collapsing onto yours as the both of you caught your breath back.

Jeremy stood up and threw his condom in the bin before he put his pants back on and then stared at you with a satisfied smile.

"All of that was the amount of times I caught you checking me out added with the times I heard you make a comment about me" he said and then sat in his chair as you got dressed 

"Nice to know" you told him as you put your shirt on

"So how come you're not sleeping properly?" He asked

"That obvious hub?" You asked

"Black bags around your eyes say yes" he said and handed you his sweater

"What's this?"

"It's a sweater" he said cockily

"I know that" you said and laughed sarcastically 

"It'll help you sleep, you're obviously needing something to comfort you" he said with a small smile

"Right, thanks professor" you said and handed for the door

"My pleasure" he said as you walked out, a small smile on your face.


	2. Chapter 2

You met up with Sarah on your way to your next class, you were now wearing Jeremy's sweater and she had a huge smirk.

"You fucked him didn't you" she said

"Maybe" you said with a wide smile

"You did" she said and laughed "Was he good?"

"Let's just say you've never really fucked someone until you have a leg shaking orgasm" you told her

"Wow" she said as you both sat down at your tables

The day went by quick and before you knew it you were back in your dorm, you laid in bed with a smile on your face, Jeremy's sweater on, when suddenly your phone rang with a number you didn't recognise.

"Hello?" You asked

"Open your window" you heard Jeremy say

You laughed and walked over to the window, opening it up and standing back as Jeremy climbed in and then pinned you against the wall.

"I told you that you had after school detention" he said

"This isn't school" you teased

"You're a fucking tease" he growled at you

"My parents would be pleased knowing I'm getting great sex ed" you said with a smirk

"Time to get to work then" he said and stripped you down, guiding himself inside you as he lifted you in his arms and slammed you into the wall, his thrusts deep and rough, his mouth hot against your neck as he bit and sucked, his tongue slipping into your mouth a his wrestled yours for dominance.

"Fuck" you moaned into his mouth

"You like that huh" he groaned

"Don't stop" you told him

"In that case then" he said and carried you over to your chair, bent you over and then fucked you into a millenium "Fuck you're so good" he moaned

"Oh fuck" you screamed as you came hard, white spots filling your vision, your legs shaking, ready to give out as he fucked you right through your first orgasm and into your last, where you had lost count of how many times you came.

Jeremy carried you to your bed and laid with you until you fell asleep and then got dressed and snuck out the window. You woke up late the next morning and ended up being late to his class.

"Ahh a late comer" Jeremy said and Sarah giggled

"Sorry sir, it was a late night last night" you told him

"Would you like to tell the class?" He asked sarcastically

"No it's cool" you said and took your seat next to Sarah

"Someone got laid last night" she mumbled and Jeremy glanced over at you smirked

"Want a megaphone?" You asked

Sarah laughed and you both managed to get through your class, a little eye candy is was just what you needed to get through it though and with Jeremy in tight jeans that outline everything and a nice black fitted button up shirt, his glasses and combat boots a nice touch added indeed. The day was another quick one and you headed to a party in town with Sarah, Jeremy of course was there with two friends, one female and one male, he eyed you off and bit his lip as you walked past him and brushed his arm.

"Please tell me you're not fucking her?" The lady said

"Get over it, she's legal" he said as he gawked at you

"Oh lovely, let me guess, you got stoned with her too?" She asked

"Having a joint once every couple of months is not an addiction or anything to worry about" he huffed out and rolled his eyes "And to answer your question, no, but I'm about to" he said and walked over to your table, sat down next to you and draped am arm over you.

"Public affection now, this is moving quick" you joked

"Can't you get fired?" Sarah asked

"Only if i was doing this at the college" he said and then meant in to your ear "Wanna smoke a joint?" He whispered

"Sarah I'll be back in a sec" you said

"My friend up there, he thinks you're cute by the way" Jeremy said before you dragged him outside and around the back of the club

You both sat down against the wall and smoked the joint together and then sat for a while looking at the stars.

"So what's your deal anyway?" You asked

"What do you mean?" He asked and turned to face you

"We'll you're way too cool to be a professor, so what's your story?" You asked

"We'll I remember what I was like when I was your age, everything was sex, drugs, alcohol, partying and rock n roll" he said with a smile "Then everything goes by quick and you have to be an adult and get a job and settle down but that young kid is still inside me you know, I haven't found the 'one' to settle down with" he explained

"God tell me about it, my parents want me to be this big time surgeon and all this shit" you said and let out a big breath

"Is that what you want to do?" He asked

"Fuck no" you told him

"Then do what's right for you, I let my dad push me into being some hotshot singer, but that fell to shit quicker than I could blink" he said and pulled out another joint "Shall we?" He asked

"Definitely" you said and took the joint from him and lit it up "So what happened with the whole music thing anyway?"

"Well I got a record deal, did well selling my first album and before you knew it there were all sorts of assholes who had something to say, especially this one guy who pushed my sister around abit, put her in hospital and of course some pricks always gotta be there when you retaliate, so I put him in a hospital bed, got charged, ended up in jail for two months before the police found out what really happened and then dropped them" he said as you handed him the joint

"Fucking pricks" you said


	3. Chapter 3

"So would it be weird if I took you out for dinner tomorrow night?" Jeremy asked

"Not at all" you said

"You're alright" he said and nudged you

"You're not too bad either" you said and nudged him back

"Wanna come back to my place?" He asked

"Sure" you said

"Cool" Jeremy said and stood up, holding his hand out to help you up

You both walked back to Jeremy's place and you were surprised when you walked inside, for a law professor his house wasn't what you expected.

"Let me guess, it's not what you expected?" He asked

"Not at all" you told him 

"Well I like drawing it's relaxing and obviously I still like music so" he said and pulled out a bottle of scotch "Drink?"

"Sure" you said and sat on the couch

"So what do you wanna do when you finish college?" Jeremy asked

"I don't even know yet" you said as he sat next to you, placed the bottle on the small table in front of him and then handed you your drink.

The both of you stayed up for hours just talking and drinking, then you both started doing body shots, the both of you now drunk as Jeremy's mouth met yours in a rough kiss, his hands undressing you quickly as you did to him. Jeremy guided himself inside you, one of his hands gripping the arm of the lounge for support and his other hand on your hip as he roughly and messily thrusted into you, his moans animalistic alongside yours.

"Fuck!" He moaned loudly

"Fuck me" you moaned back

"God yes" he growled "Come for me" he moaned

"Oh fuck....professor" you moaned as you came 

"Oh god" Jeremy moaned as he came inside you, his arms limp as he collapsed on top of you

Jeremy rolled off of you and wrapped his arms around you before you both passed out. You woke up the next morning to a huge hangover and Jeremy snoring beside you, you rolled over so your face was buried into his chest and draped an arm over his hip before closing your eyes again.

"Fuck" Jeremy groaned "My head" he added

"Stop talking so loud" you mumbled

"You're a bad influence" Jeremy said and chuckled lightly 

"You started it" you muttered 

"Lucky it's Saturday" he said and got off the lounge

"Mm" you mumbled before falling asleep

Jeremy threw his jeans on and then put his jacket over you before he walked in the kitchen and cooked breakfast.

"Hope you're hungry" he called out

"Ehh" you groaned

"How much did we drink last night?" He asked

"A bottle of whiskey and half a bottle or less of tequila" you told him

"That explains the headache" he said

"Yep"

"Come on, breakfast is ready, accompanied by a coffee, double shot" he told you

"Uh huh" you said as you stumbled into the kitchen where Jeremy threw an arm around you and sat you down.

"God you really are hungover" he said as you took a long sip of your coffee

"Well it's been a while since I drank that much and smoked pot" you said and shrugged 

"Did you have fun?" He asked

"That's the most fun I've had in a long time" you told him

"Then that's all that matters" he said cheekily as he sat down and ate

Afterwards you laid back down on the lounge and fell asleep while Jeremy sat at the table and graded assignments all afternoon right up until you woke up and sat in his lap.

"I've gotta grade these" he whined

"You sure?" You asked as you sucked at his neck, bringing a quiet moan from his mouth

"Fuck it, they can wait" he said and then stripped you down and then himself.

You slowly lowered yourself onto him and he groaned as his hands gripped your ass tight enough to leave marks as you rocked back and forth against him.

"You know" he breathed out "How much paperwork I have"

"I can always stop" you teased

"Oh fuck" he moaned "don't do that"

"Ok" you moaned in return

Jeremy started thrusting up into you, meeting you half way, your back arching as you tugged at his hair, his tongue flicking back and forth over your exposed nipples, sucking and pinching them between his fingers.

"God don't stop" you moaned loudly 

"Fuck, oh fuck, I'm gunna come" he moaned

"Oh god Jeremy" you screamed as you wrapped your arms tightly around him, your walls tightening around his cock causing him to come inside you

"Oh Summer" he screamed, picked you up in his arms and held you against the wall as he thrusted into fast and hard "I'm not done with you, not by a long shot" he moaned in your ear as you clutched to his shoulders.

Two hours later after fucking on every surface in the house, garage and car you both finally collapsed into a heap on the floor, the both of you gasping for air for dear life, your legs still shaking and your whole body numb as well as Jeremy's.

"God you're an animal" he huffed out and then laughed and gasped for air rapidly

"So are..you" you breathed out as you both laid sprawled out on your backs, speechless and now out of energy.

The silence filling the room was satisfying in more ways than one and you wore a satisfied smile to go alone with it.

"You know what?" Jeremy asked you

"What?"

"Those papers can wait until tomorrow" he said and then rolled ontop of you with a cheesy grin.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok those were the best four hours of my life" you said breathlessly as Jeremy rolled off of you.

Your phone rang and you pulled it out of your jeans on the floor and answered it lazily, still out of breath.

"Hello?" You huffed out

"Hey kiddo" a mans voice echoed

"Oh hey dad" you breathed back

"Are you ok? It sounds like you just finished running a marathon" he said

"Oh yeah, I'm great" you said with a smug smirk 

"Where are you?" He asked

"I'm out, why?"

"Because it's parents weekend and we're at the college" he told you, your eyes bolting open wide as you stood up and started getting dressed

"Right, shit, ok I'll be there soon" you said and then hung up

"Everything ok?" Jeremy asked

"I forgot it was parents weekend" you said "Have you seen my shirt?"

"Got it" he said and handed it to you as you stood up "Oh shit, that means I have to be at the college too" he said and got dressed "My pants?" He said and looked

"Shit, I've got yours" you said and handed them to him

After the rushed mess that was the both of you getting dressed you finally both left and arrived a few minutes after each other, your parents of course were already in your room talking to Sarah.

"Hey sorry I'm late" you said as you burst through the door

"So who's the guy?" Your dad asked

"Oh he's just someone" you said and shrugged

"Legal professor" Sarah mumbled and followed it with a cough

"What?!" Your father yelled 

"Ok it's not as bad as you think" you tried to explain

"You're sleeping with you professor?" Your mum asked

"Yes but can you just keep it to yourselves?" You begged

"Like hell" your dad said and then rushed out the door

"I'm going to kill you" you told Sarah before chasing after your dad.

You pulled out your phone and called Jeremy.

"Well hello" he said, a nip in his voice

"Ok code red, you need to get off campus" you told him

"Why? What's going on?" He asked

"My dad knows" you told him

"So what?" He asked

"I don't know, he could kill you and you could lose your fucking job!" You yelled down the phone

"It might not turn out to be as bad as you think" he told you

"Oh god you're gunna end up dead" you said angrily

"Look I'll see you soon" he said and hung up

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ" you yelled at your phone before sliding it into your pocket

When your dad finally got to the room Jeremy stood up and walked over to him with an open hand.

"Hi I'm Jere..." He started but got cut off when your dad hit him and split his lip open

"Ok" Jeremy said and wiped the blood off his lip

"Stay away from my daughter you prick" your dad said, now clearly outraged 

"That's not going to happen" he said and then got hit again, knocking him to the ground.

You pushed your dad out of the way and knelt by Jeremy's side.

"I told you" you said softly 

"No, I'm fine" he said and stood up

"Last chance, stay away from my daughter" he said

Jeremy moved you out of the way and shook his head and then got hit again.

"Jesus Christ Dad" you said and pushed him

"I'm not gunna hurt your daughter, I like her for fucks sake" Jereny said and looked at your dad, Jeremy's eye cut open.

"Dad go" you said softly

"But.." He argued

"Just go!" You yelled at him

"Ok" he said and walked back to your room where your mum and Sarah were waiting.

"You're a fucking dumbass" you said and punched Jeremy in the arm

"Ow,what was that for?" He asked as he sat up and rested his back against the wall, his legs sprawled out on the floor

"Oh geez I don't know" you said and punched his arm again

Jeremy chuckled and grabbed your wrists with one of his hands, pulling you into him with the other, still laughing as he smiled at you.

"This..is..not..funny" you said as you tried escaping his grip

"Stop being so god damn stubborn" he said and then let your wrists go, only to wrap his arms around you

"You're gunna loose your job" you warned

"I honestly couldn't care" he said

"Oh god you're still hungover" you said

"No I'm not, I just don't care" he said and stared at you with a small smile 

"You're insane" you told him

"Maybe I am, I wasn't until I met you though" he told you

"Don't do all that feelings shit on me" you told him and then walked off, only to have the door shut in your face and Jeremy pinning your body against it.

"I'm not joking, ever since you walked into my class room, I haven't been able to think straight, you might not like this feeling thing that I've got or the feelings you've got but you can't hide that from me" he told you

"Damn it" you said and punched his arm again

"I told you" he said with a smile

"Ok yes, I like you, now there's no need to go all mushy" you told him

"Ok" he said and them kissed you sweetly, taking your breath away for a few seconds before he let you go "I'll call you" he said

"Ok, don't get fired" you told him before leaving

When you got back to your room you have your dad a filthy look.

"We didn't pay for you to come to coll.." He started

"Oh for fuck sakes dad, you didn't pay for me to come here, I did and it's my life so I'll make my own choices!" You huffed out in one breath

"Woah anger issues" Sarah said

"And you" you said and pointed to her

"Uh oh" she mumbled as you lectured her for ten minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

"So who else did you blurt your big mouth to?" You asked Sarah

"Umm" she said and looked at the floor

"Please tell me you didn't tell someone from the board" you said

"Well" she stammered

"Oh for fuck sakes" you yelled

"It was an accident I swear" she told you as your phone rang

"Hello!" You yelled as you answered

"Woah, hi" Jeremy said

"Sorry" you said and walked out of your room, closing the door behind you

"So I lost my job" he mumbled

"Fuck!" You yelled 

"It's ok, are we still on for dinner tonight?" He asked

"Yeah" you sighed

"It'll be ok, I'll pick you up at seven" he told you

"Ok, I'll see you then" you said

"Bye" he said and then hung up

You walked back into your room and looked at Sarah with utter rage.

"Thanks to you, Jeremy lost his job" you said

"Well he was sleeping with a student" Sarah said

"Oh ok, what about you fucking professor green for six months? Did I say anything and have him fired?!" You yelled 

"How about we go out for dinner?" Your father asked

"I've already got plans" you said angrily

"How about tomorrow?" Your mum asked

"Of course" you said with a small smile

"Good, we better get going then" your mum said and then gave you a hug

After they left you went for a shower and changed into your tight blue jeans, combat boots and a black button up shirt, you weren't the type to wear girly clothes and even had your hair rather short. There was a knock at your door and you opened it to be greeted with a sweet and tender kiss and a bunch of roses which made your face turn red.

"I figured that you didn't like flowers but you have two roses tattooed on your underarm so" he said with a simple smile

"So" you said and smiled back at him

You placed the roses in a vase of water and then left with Jeremy.

"God I'm sorry" you said

"Honestly, it doesn't bother me, I was thinking about leaving anyway" he told you

"So what are you gunna do?"

"I was thinking a lawyer or starting my own law firm" he told you

"As long as you still wear those sweaters with the dress shirts and tie" you said with a cheeky smile

"I'll wear whatever you want me to" he said as he pulled over "But first who's your favourite band"

"Hmm..." You mumbled "Ok rock band would be Led Zepplin or Black Sabboth" you told him

"Good" he said and pulled two tickets out of his pocket "Because behind me in that stadium is a Led Zepplin concert that we are going to" he said with a smile

"How'd you know?" You asked

"I'm a good judge of character" he told you

"You're good alright" you said as you both got out "But afterwards I want to fuck you in your car" you told him

"You're bad" he told you and shook his head

"If only you knew" you said with a smirk

You both enjoyed the concert and Jeremy barely kept his shit together, especially when you stuck your hand down his pants and stroked the tip of his cock with your thumb, if it wasn't for the music, everyone would have heard him grunting and moaning. When you got in the car Jeremy pulled you into his lap immediately and free'd his hard cock with a moan.

"God you're insatiable" he moaned in your ear as he slid your jeans and panties off quickly

"And you're not?" You moaned as he guides himself inside you and pulled you down hard against him

"Fuck" he moaned "I've never wanted anyone every second of the day" he groaned as you slowly rocked back and forth against him

"Neither have I" you mumbled

Jeremy wrapped his arms around you, his mouth sucking at your nipples as he thrusted up into you, your moans and cries for more was music to his ears as his chest heaved and your nails dug into his back, his mouth now kissing and sucking at your neck as it remained parted, a shudder traveling his body as your nails dug deeper and drew down his back.

"I never want to stop, I never want to forget how beautiful my name sounds when you moan it or the way your body shudders, the way your back arcs, how your breath feels against my skin" he moaned softly into your ear

"God, Jeremy" you moaned as you fell apart above him, your back arched, your body shuddering as your walls clamped tightly around him.

"Jessica" he moaned as he came inside you, hot spurts filling you up as his mouth parted against the skin on your neck, his hot breath pounding your skin, his heart beating equally as fast as yours as you both stayed still while you caught your breath.

"I want to take you home and make love to you" he whispered in your ear softly, his rough, calloused hands caressing every inch of your bare skin.

"Then do it" you breathed into his ear

"I'm addicted to you" he told you as he cupped your face with his hands "You make me weak at the knees and you give me butterflies" he said softly as he stared in your eyes

"I know how you feel" you whispered back and then climbed off him and sat back in the passenger seat.

You both redressed and then Jeremy took off, you listened to bad songs on the radio and then some good ones, you both sang along until he pulled into his driveway, a glint in his eyes, the both of you now out of the car, Jeremy's arms wrapped around you as he carried you inside, his mouth pressed to yours in long, tender kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy carried you inside, his mouth all over yours, his hands unable to stay off you as he set you down on your feet. Even though Jeremy had a bed upstairs he turned his lounge into a bed and started his fireplace before his arms wrapped back around you, his kisses now slow and tender as he walked you back until you both fell against the bed, his mouth kissing every inch of you tenderly, admiring every inch of you as you did him.

"You know I'm twenty three years older than you right?" He asked

"And age is just a number" you replied

"Yeah" he said with a smile and then kissed you again, taking time as you slowly undressed each other.

He slowly guided himself inside you and then entwined his hands with yours, pinning them above you as he thrusted into you, slow and deep, kissing you tenderly over and over again. For once it wasn't just sex, it was Jeremy's way of telling you he loved you, every soft moan, every kiss a small and simple expression of his affection.

"I love you Jessica" Jeremy moaned softly in your ear

"I love you too Jeremy" you moaned back and suddenly that was your undoing as well as Jeremy's, the both of you coming undone as Jeremy pressed his mouth to yours for one last tender kiss before he buried his face in the crook of your neck and the both of you fell asleep, his hands still entwined with yours as you slept the night away in peace.

Awaking in the morning with Jeremy still inside you and his hands still entwined with yours was nothing but heaven. Jeremy was awake to little of your knowledge and he pressed a kiss to your neck before lifting his head up and smiling down at you.

"Good morning" he said softly, his voice echoing through your ears like sweet music

"Hi" you said with a wide smile, your eyes squinting 

"I was thinking that I could take you out for breakfast" he suggested

"Sounds great" you said

Jeremy smiled and then the both of you showered and Jeremy drove to a small cafe where you both sat down and ordered a coffee and some breakfast, the both of you talked after eating and finishing your coffees and then walked across the road to the park with another coffee, sitting on the bench enjoying the fresh air while you talked about everyday things and joked around.

You hadn't been this happy for two years and when you both stood up and turned around, there was your dad standing there with a gun in his hand, his finger pulling the trigger and the bullet hitting Jeremy in the chest before you could push him away, his mouth parted and his chest tight as he fell into your arms on the ground, coughing as he struggled for air.

"God Jeremy you've gotta stay with me" you said as you pulled out your phone and called an ambulance .

Everything went into slow motion, from the paramedics pushing you away to the police arresting your dad and the police holding you back as they put Jeremy on a stretcher, his face pale and his eyes closed as the paramedics let you ride to the hospital with me.

"Jeremy look at me" you begged as you gripped his hand and fought back tears

"I love you" Jeremy mumbled before his heart stopped beating and they started a defib on him.

Time was ticking away slowly, each second that passed driving you crazier by the minute, pacing the halls as you ran a hand through your hair, your clothes and hands covered in blood, seconds turning to minutes that managed to turn into hours. Your mum and Sarah were sitting in the waiting room with you, the doctor finally walked out and told you the news which sent you running into his room to sit by his bed, he might not survive and now it was upto him to fight through it.

You shook your head and then rested it against the edge of his bed, your hand gripping his as tears fell finally fell down your cheek as the police lightly knocked on the door and then walked into the room, you lifted your head and turned to face them.

"Is it ok if we ask you some questions?" One of them asked and you nodded

"Ok we know this is hard but we need you to describe what happened, right from the start" the other told you

You explained everything in detail and then looked at Jeremy as your whole body went numb and the tears built in your eyes again. The police assured you that your father would go to jail for what he did and you just nodded in return before resting your head against the edge of his bed again. The police left and hours had passed but still nothing to show for it.

"How's he doing?" Sarah asked

"If you just kept your mouth shut for once in your god damn life" you said coldly and squeezed Jeremy's hand.

"I'm sorry, so sorry" she babbled on but you were having none of it

"Just go away, I don't want to see you again" you told her and turned your head to look at her

"Please" she begged

"Please?" You asked as you stood up "The man I love is fighting for his life because you told my Dad something he didn't need to know, so don't try begging me for forgiveness, he lost his god damn job because you still couldn't keep your mouth shut and now here he is in a fucking hospital bed so excuse me if I tell you to fuck off!" You yelled 

"Ok" she mumbled and left the room and you collapsed back into the seat and gripped Jeremy's hand again.


	7. Chapter 7

You sat for another few hours, which turned into days that turned into weeks, you weren't ready to say goodbye to Jeremy, not by a long shot and when your mum suggested turning off his life support you told her to leave quite coldly. Jeremy's family had been at the hospital everyday with you and they were lovely and welcomed you with open arms.

Two months had passed and Jeremy hadn't taken a breath on his own or even moved his finger which broke your heart, you didn't leave the hospital at all, Jeremy meant more to you than you could ever explain. It was pouring rain outside and you fought to keep your eyes open until you felt Jeremy squeeze your hand and start coughing, you immediately called for the nurse and she rushed in with the doctors, you gripped his hand with a hopeful smile as the removed the tubes from him and Jeremy looked at you with confusion in his eyes.

"You're finally awake" you said as tears of joy fell down your face

"Do I know you?" Jeremy asked in confusion

"Of course you do" you told him 

"I don't remember you" he told you and you walked out of his room with tears rolling down your face, the doctor following behind you

"When the paramedics arrived on scene they lost him for a minute or so and he went without oxygen so there's a chance he may regain his memory and there's a chance he won't" the doctor told you and you fell into the chair behind you in shock.

Jeremy's family arrived and asked you what was wrong, but you couldn't answer, your whole body was numb as you left the hospital and sat outside in the rain.

"Hey, I heard Jeremy's awake" you heard Sarah say quite happily until you looked up at her

"He doesn't even remember me" you told her before you stood up and walked off.

Your older brother had flown over from Ireland after he heard what happened, he drove around for hours looking for you until he finally found you sitting on the sand at the beach, staring out at the waves as the rain soaked you from head to toe.

"Are you ok?" His voice asked as he sat down next to you and wrapped an arm around you

"I don't know" you told him emotionless 

"It's true, you really do love him, don't you?" He asked and you nodded

"He doesn't remember me" you mumbled as the tears fell again and Cole pulled you into him, wrapping his arms around you in a tight and comforting hug.

"How about we go and dry off and then get a drink?" Cole suggested and you nodded "You could use one, or forty" he said as he walked you to his car.

Cole took you back to your dorm so you could shower and change, then you let him use your shower and change into some dry clothes he had in his suitcase in the car. Afterwards you drove your car around the corner to the nearest pub where you drank round after round and couldn't stand up anymore and finally passed out. When you woke up the next morning you were in a hotel room and Cole was laying in the bed across from yours, still snoring away.

Your head was throbbing and your stomach was churning, you walked into the bathroom and threw up which woke Cole up.

"How are you feeling?" Cole asked as he sat on the edge of the bath

"I've had better days" you told him and then washed your face with cold water "Where are we?"

"An hour out of town, thought some time away might help you clearly your mind" he told you

"Uh huh" you mumbled and pulled your phone out to see twenty missed calls from numerous people, including your mum and Jeremy's family.

"Maybe you should come stay with me and the girls in Ireland for a while" Cole suggested

"Ok" you said faintly, biting back your tears

"I'll take you to pack some stuff and then we'll leave" he told you 

"Then let's get going" you told him and he nodded

Cole drove you back to your dorm and you packed some clothes into a bag and ran into Jeremy as you were walking off campus.

"Hi" he said softly

"Hi" you said and then pulled a sweater out of your bag and handed it to him

"What's this?" He asked

"It's your sweater, you gave it to me after we Uhm yeah" you stammered

"Oh" he said "Doctors think that being in places I used to frequent a lot might bring my memory back" he told you

"You were a law professor here" you told him

"What happened?"

"My ex friend told a board member about me and you and you lost your job" you explained

"I must have really loved you" he said

"You do, I mean did" you choked out "Look after yourself Jeremy" you said and placed a sweet kiss to his cheek before you left with Cole.

The minute you got in the car the tears started again and Cole remained silent as he drove to the airport. It was a long flight followed by unfamiliar surroundings as you landed and caught a cab back to Cole's where you were greeted by warm hugs from your two nieces and your sister in law.

"You look tired Aunty Jess" your neice Ally said 

"I'm a little tired" you told her with a fake smile

"How about you go and show your Aunty to her room girls" Cole suggested and they nodded giddily 

Cole fell into the lounge next to his wife who gave him a tight hug when he let out a saddened sigh.

"Is she ok?" Rachael asked with her thick accent

"No, she really loves him and she's hurting" he said and shook his head as a tear rolled down his cheek "And I can't do a damn thing to take the pain away from her" he said and Rachael pulled him into her and wrapped her arms around him. You and Cole had always been close and even though he moved to Ireland so he could live with Rachael you two always spoke and visited each other, Cole was the best big brother anyone could ask for, he protected you even if you didn't need protecting and when you were hurting, so was he.


	8. Chapter 8

You laid on the bed and pulled out your phone to call Jeremy's mum and let her know your ok.

"Oh god Jessica, are you ok?" She asked, worried about you

"Hey Valerie, yeah I'm ok I'm just staying with my brother in Ireland for a little while" you told her

"How long will you be away dear?" She asked

"As long as it takes, Jeremy needs space and it's best me being here" you explained

"I understand, I just hope his memory comes back so he remembers you" she said

"Me too" you said softly

"Keep in touch" she replied

"I will, bye" you said and hung up

You stared at the roof as you laid there, millions of thoughts running through your head as you tried sleeping, it was now 3am and you headed downstairs and raided the kitchen for alcohol only to have your brother walk in with a thirty year old bottle of scotch.

"Need a nightcap?" He asked

"Yeah wouldn't mind one" you said and sat at the table

Cole sat with you and poured two glasses and toasted with you before you both drank the scotch with ease.

"I was thinking about staying here a little longer than expected" you softly spoke

"Yeah? How long" he asked

"I'm not sure yet, maybe a few weeks" you said

"Not a problem" he told you with a half smile

Weeks passed by, then months and before you knew it a year. You decided to head back home for a holiday and Cole insisted he come with you but you told him you were fine. When the plane landed a small smile came to your face, you caught a taxi into town and booked into a hotel before heading out to get a coffee to deal with the jet lag and just as you walked out of the coffee shop you ran into a man and the both of you apologised without looking for each other.

As you walked past him his hand grabbed your arm lightly and you spun around, ready to start cussing at him until you saw his face.

"Hey Jessica" Jeremy said with a smile 

"Jeremy, hey" you stammered

"You've made me wait a whole year for this" he told you

"For what?" You asked a little confused

Jeremy pulled you into him and cupped your face before he kissed you sweetly, taking your breath away and when he parted from you, you stumbled a little and caugh back your breath.

"My memory came back" he told you

"I can tell" you stammered

"Please tell me you didn't move on" he begged

"I never moved on Jeremy, you've always been it for me" you told him

"Good" he said and kissed you again, your arms now wrapped around his shoulders "So are you back for good now?" 

"I think so" you told him with a smile

"Does that mean I can take you out to dinner? For real this time" he asked

"Ok, how about you pick me up at six" you suggested and write down the hotel you were staying at and your room number

"Ok it's a date" he said with a smile

"I like the sound of that" you said and smiled back

"A first date for the second time" he said

"Oh god tell me you remember me" you begged

"I do, I meant that it's not everyday that people get a second chance with the person they love" he said and then kissed you softly "I could not go a single day without thinking about you after you kissed me on the cheek one year ago when you left for Ireland and then slowly, piece by piece, everything came back and I've been waiting six and a half months, god I was even going to buy a plane ticket to Ireland today, you mean so much more to me than I can explain Jessica and not even memory loss could make me forget about you" he told you as he stroked your face with his thumb

A huge smile came to your face and you hugged him tight enough to suffocate him, his arms wrapped around you in return before he placed a kiss on the top of your head before you let him go.

"So I'll see you at six?" He asked

"I'll see you at six" you said and Jeremy smiled

"Hey, I love you" he said before you turned around

"I love you too" you told him and then walked back to your hotel with a cheesy grin on your face

Jeremy called his mom for some advice and you owed Cole a call so you rang him.

"Of course I'm nervous mom, I haven't seen her for a year until today and there's a thousand things we never got to say to each other, like how much I love her" he told his mom

"So how's it all going?" Cole asked

"Well I ran into Jeremy" you mumbled

"And?" He asked

"He kissed me and told me he loves me" you said happily

"So he remembers" he said

"Yeah, he's taking me out tonight" you told him

"A first date for the second time" he said "But why are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous" you said and faked a laugh "Ok I'm so nervous" you confessed

"Why, you love him" he said

"Because there's a thousand things we never got to tell each other, like how much I love him" you explained

"Just wear something nice and be happy, you know what they say, if love somebody set them free, and if they come back then it's meant to be, and well he came back to you" your brother said

"Yeah, you're right" you said

"I'll talk to you later, have fun" Cole said and then hung up

"Just wear something nice Jerry" his mom told him

"Ok so a suit?" He asked

"No, a nice pair of jeans and a nice button up shirt will do fine" she told him

"Ok, thanks mom" Jeremy said

"Have fun Jerry, it's not everyday you get a second chance with the woman you love" she told him

"I know, thanks mom" he said before the both hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

The both of you got ready and then Jeremy was standing outside your door trying to shake off his nerves before he knocked lightly and you opened the door with a smile on your face.

"Hey" you said

"Hey" Jeremy said and smiled back "You look beautiful" he said as handed you a bunch of roses

"Thanks and you look handsome" you told him and then found an empty glass, filled it with water and then put them in it before you walked out and closed the door.

Jeremy held his arm out for you and you smiled as you wrapped yours around his until you reached his car where he opened the door for you and closed it.

"So where are we going?" You asked as Jeremy put his seatbelt on and started the car

"Somewhere special" he told you with a smile

Jeremy drove for half an hour before he finally pulled over.

"You ready?" He asked

"More than I'll ever be" you told him

"Ok" he said and got out of the car

Jeremy ran over to your door and opened it for you, holding his arm out for you once again. You walked into a restaurant and walked straight through and into the elevator that took you to the roof. When the doors opened you saw a huge rooftop garden, the pathway lit up by small candles as you walked over to the table he had set up and pulled your seat out for you and tucked it in when you sat down.

"Wine?" He asked you with an adoring smile, one that lit up his eyes

"Sure" you said, smiling back at him

You ate a lovely meal and then watched fireworks light up the sky in front of your very eyes, a song started playing and Jeremy smiled.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked and held his hand out

"I'm a horrible dancer but sure" you said and took his hand

Jeremy swayed you softly to the music and smiled at you as you rested your head on his shoulder and wrapped your arms around him, hearing the sound of his heartbeat echoing through his chest and into your ear, bringing a sweet smile to your lips. When the song finished, Jeremy pulled a box out from under the table and handed it to you, you opened it up to see a new sweater that he had brought and wore a few times for you.

"I know you like my sweaters and I know you haven't been sleeping properly" he told you

"How do you know?" You asked with a smile

"Because I know you better than I know myself" he said and smiled

You smiled and then put the sweater on and smelt it, taking in the scent of his cologne on the sweater before you hugged him and didn't want to let go.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened" you said and then Jeremy let you go and cupped your face

"None of that now, we've got a second chance and a new start" he told you softly, his voice heaven

"Ok" you said

You stood looking at the night sky for a few minutes before Jeremy walked you back down to the car and drove you home, he opened the door for you yet again and then walked you to your hotel room, stopping outside your door.

"I had a great night" you told him

"Me too" he said and smiled

Jeremy kissed you slow and tender before you both said goodnight, Jeremy left with a smile on his face and you closed the door and then laid on the bed, a huge smile on your face as you stared at the roof, the photo you took of you and him now the wallpaper on your phone. You called Cope and he answered immediately.

"So how'd it go?" He asked

"It was amazing" you simply said

"I guess you're not coming back to Ireland then?" He asked and laughed

"I guess not" you said 

"So give me the details" Cole said

"He took me to a restaurant and then onto the rooftop which turned out to be a garden rooftop and we are and had a glass of wine, then we watched fireworks and danced and stared at the stars and talked, he gave me a new sweater and I just didn't want it to end" you explained

"I haven't heard you so happy in a long, long time" Cole said

"Apart from you and the girls, I haven't really had a reason to be this happy" you told him

"It was like falling in love with her all over again Mom" Jeremy said as he laid down in his bed

"I'm so glad you're happy again" Valerie said

"When I danced with her, I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go" he told her

"Then next time, don't" she told him

"Thanks mom" Jeremy said

"You're welcome Jerry, goodnight"

"Goodnight mom, I love you" he said with a smile

"I love you too Jerry" she said before hanging up

"Try and get some sleep Jess" Cole said

"I will Cole, goodnight" you said "And I love you"

"I love you too" he said before hanging up

You got out of bed and stared out the window as did Jeremy, the both of you looking out at the stars, the both of you smiling, your phone lighting up in your hand.

Text From Jeremy  
"You still give me butterflies"

You smiled and sent back

Text From Jessica  
"Look up at the sky and count the stars"

Text From Jeremy  
"What? That's impossible"

Text From Jessica  
"That's how long I'll love you"

Text From Jeremy  
"I already miss you"

Text From Jessica  
"I miss you too"

Text From Jeremy  
"You should be sleeping"

Text From Jessica  
"It's not as easy as it sounds when I can't get you out of my head or wipe the smile off my face"

Text From Jeremy  
"And I'll never leave, I promise you"

Text From Jessica  
"And I'll never leave you"

Text From Jeremy  
"Open your door"

You opened the door and Jeremy was standing there with a half smile on his face as he stared into your eyes and then looked down at his phone.

Text From Jeremy  
"I can't stay away from you, I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go"


	10. Chapter 10

You smiled and looked at Jeremy who had a huge smile.

"Then don't" you said softly and his smile widened, you felt your phone vibrate again and then looked down at your phone.

Text From Jeremy  
"I know it's early but I know that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I had a whole year to learn that I hated being without you everyday. Once you finish reading this I hope you'll be happy because I love you Jessica Haye and that's why I want to know if you'll spend the rest of your life with me, I guess what I'm asking is will you marry me Jessica?"

You looked down at Jeremy who was kneeling, an open box in his hand and a beautiful ring in it, his eyes smiling as much as he was, shrugging as he smiled at you.

Text From Jessica  
"Of course I will Jeremy, it took me a whole year to realise that no matter how hard I tried to forget about you and live without you, that I couldn't, so yes I will marry you"

Jeremy smiled and slowly slid the ring on your finger before standing up to kiss you softly and then hold you in his arms, a smile on his face as there was on yours as he closed his eyes and took in the warmth of your embrace.

"Will you also move in with me?" He asked

"No" you said and he pulled away from you to stare at you confused

"No?" He asked puzzled

"We should buy our own place" you told him

"You nearly gave me a heart attack" he said and sighed in relief "But I think that's a great idea" he added

"I'm glad you agree" you said and smiled

Jeremy closed the door and then the both of you laid in bed talking until the sun came up.

"Look at the sunrise" Jeremy said with a smile as he sat on the edge of the bed

"It's beautiful" you said as you wrapped your arms around his waist and perched your chin on his shoulder.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you" he said with a smile as he rested his hand on top of yours

"You're just too cute" you said softly

"And I see that you're delusional from lack of sleep" he said as he turned around and pinned you beneath him

"Hardly" you told him and then kissed him before wrapping your arms around him

Jeremy buried his face in the crook of your neck and took in your scent.

"Are you wearing Chanel?" He asked

"It's all I had to remind me of you everyday" you told him

"God you really are perfect" he said

"No, we just bring out the best in each other" you told him

"The best part of me has always been you" he said with a lazy smile

"Likewise" you said and hugged him again before a light knock at the door had interrupted

Jeremy ran over to the door and opened it see see a man standing in front of him, dirty blonde hair, 5"9 and of a somewhat muscular build accompanied by a few tattoos here and there.

"You must be the man who has stolen my sisters heart" Cole said happily

"Jeremy, nice to meet you" he said an shook his hand

"Cole and likewise" he said as Jeremy let him in

You were making two coffees until you heard Cole call out your name.

"Cole!" You said as you ran over and hugged him "What are you doing here?" You asked

"After a conversation over the phone to Jeremy last night where he asked for your hand in marriage he asked me to come down" Cole said

You smiled at Cole and Jeremy who both shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Congratulations, to the both of you, you deserve to be happy" Cole said

"Thanks" you said and lightly punched his arm while Jeremy just stuck to a ThankYou and a handshake.

You all went out and had breakfast while the girls stayed at the hotel, sleeping off their jet lag.

"I take it you didn't sleep much?" Cole asked

"You're right about that" you said and laughed 

"I haven't heard you laugh for a year" Cole said and you smiled "So what are your plans for today?"

"House hunting" Jeremy said

"We decided to get our own place" you added "How are the girls?"

"Jet lagged, their not used to the flying as much as me or you" he said and shrugged

"Yeah well I remember the first time I flew over and it was not fun" you said

"You're telling me" Cole added before his phone rang "Ok I'll pick something up on the way back, love you too, bye" he said and then hung up

"Everything ok?" You and Jeremy asked

"One of the gird has vertigo, so I better get going but we'll visit tomorrow" Cole told you, giving you a hug and Jeremy a handshake before he left

"So house hunting" you said

"Yeah" Jeremy said and smiled "So where were you thinking?"

"Maybe by the beach" you suggested

"That sounds perfect" Jeremy said and stood up, holding his hand out to you 

You smiled and grabbed his hand, getting a coffee before you left, you looked at houses for the next few hours and turned up nothing until you stopped at a small café that was across the road from what looked like a beautiful house by the beach.

"We should check it out" Jeremy stated

"Definitely" you replied

Luckily for the both of you it was open for inspections so you both got to look around, you both looked around, a big backyard with a pool, four bedrooms, two with ensuites and one with a study and an open balcony in the main bedroom. You and Jeremy both looked at each other smiling.

"This is the one" you said in unison and then laughed


	11. Chapter 11

Jeremy called the real estate agent and immediately closed the deal on the house, hugging you tight as you both smiled. Jeremy piggy backed you back to your hotel room where you packed your things and took them to Jeremy's, a smile on your face the whole ride there.

"Do you want kids?" You asked 

"Of course" he said happily, his smile half cocked and his eyes lit 

"Me too" you said and smiled

"Just imagine, one day we'll have our own little family" he said and grinned from ear to ear

Jeremy's words, the way he said it, the smile on his face and his excitement about having a family with you melted your heart. When you arrived at Jeremy's he got a phone call from his mom inviting the both of you over for dinner in which Jeremy planned on breaking the news to his family and two of his close friends, Kristoffer and Sal.

You both showered and got changed before heading out, Jeremy's arm around your waist as you walked into his Mom's house with him. You were greeted by warm hugs by his family and sat down with his siblings and parents to catch up while Jeremy sat next to you quietly, a smile on his face, as the afternoon went on and you had all finished eating, Jeremy stood up at the table, his beer in hand and his free hand shaking before you gripped it and gave it a light squeeze.

"If I could please have everyone's attention" Jeremy said quite loud

Everyone stopped and focused on Jeremy who drew back a deep breath and then smiled.

"I want you all to know that me and Jessica are engaged as of last night" Jeremy said and let out a deep breath 

Everyone congratulated you and hugged the both of you happily, his Mom was over the moon.

"I knew he'd come back to you" Valerie whispered in your ear

"I couldn't let him go, it didn't matter how hard I tried" you told her

"I'm glad you didn't" she said as you helped her clear off the table and clean up 

"Mom go and sit down, I'll do the dishes" Jeremy said as he walked into the kitchen and then kissed your cheek

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Positive" he said

"Ok" she said and then walked outside

Jeremy washed and you dried, then the both of you put them away before Jeremy cornered you against the counter, his thumb stroking your cheek as your arms rested around his shoulders and his other hand rested on your waist.

"I really want kids" he told you with a smile

"Promise me you won't get angry if I tell you something?" You asked

"I promise" he said and searched your eyes for uncertainty 

"So after being in Ireland for a week I'd started feeling odd, sick in the morning" you babbled out "Yeah, so you're already a dad" you stammered and cringed as you looked at him, his eyes lit up and his face now hard to read.

Jeremy took a step back and stood silently for a few seconds, unsure of what to say or do.

"Well" he said in shock

"Well" you replied

"Yeah" he said and then walked into the lounge room to sit on the couch

"Are you ok?" You asked as you sat down beside him

Jeremy looked at you, at a loss for words and half a world away.

"So I'm a dad?" He asked and looked at you dumbfoundedly 

"Yep" 

Jeremy was quiet once again as he stared at the floor before he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a shot of whiskey and took it down.

"I might just go" you said softly and walked out

After five minutes of walking down the street Jeremy ran upto you, grabbed your arm, spun you around and kissed you sweetly as it started raining, his family watching, a huge smile on his Mom's face.

"Uh..I...huh?" You stammered, confused and out of breath

"I acted oddly yes but that's because I never expected to settle down and start a family with anyone and even though we both want kids I just didn't think we would because I overthink everything way to much" he hurried out in a big breath, his hand still cupping your face

You smiled, wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissed him again, he picked you up and spun you around, a smile on your faces, his mom taking photos of the both of you unknowingly on your part.

"God damn I love you" Jeremy said as he planted you back down on your feet

"I love you too" you said with a wide smile

"And I'm not mad because I get it, I didn't remember you and you didn't know how I would have reacted and you were scared and.." He stammered before you cut him off with another kiss

"Thank you" you said softly as you pressed your forehead to his and stroked his cheek

Jeremy smiled and the both of you walked back to Valerie's house, the both of you soaked from head to toe, the water reaping off if your clothes. Kris handed you both a towel and then Jeremy took you inside into his old room and closed the door, opening his wardrobe to get you some dry clothes before you both showered and changed.

You said your goodbyes to his family after Kriss and Sal left and then you took Jeremy to Cole's suite. You knocked on the door and Cole smiled, knowing that you'd finally told Jeremy.

"Remy Mummy and Daddy are here" Cole called out and Remy crawled until he reached your feet.

You picked him up and he smiled at you with bright green and blue flickered eyes.

"Hey Remy" Jeremy said happily before Remy gripped his finger and smiled at Jeremy, suddenly Jeremy looked at peace as he looked into his sons eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Remy smiled at Jeremy and Cole smiled at the three of you.

"You want to hold him?" You asked

"Can I?" He asked unsure

"Of course" you said and carefully handed him to Jeremy

You'd never seen a man look at someone with such love in your life and that had instantly made you happy.

"He's going to live with us right?" Jeremy asked

"He certainly is" you said and Jeremy's face lit up

Cole walked you back to the car with a baby's seat in hand, he set it up for you and Jeremy sat in the back with Remy for the ride home. Once you were back at Jeremy's you sat down on the couch while Jeremy sat on the floor and played with Remy.

"Can you say Daddy?" Jeremy asked

"Daddy" Reny repeated and Jeremy smiled excitedly

"Did you hear that Jess, he said Daddy" Jeremy said excitedly 

Remy gripped Jeremy's hands and then pulled himself to his feet, taking a few small steps as you sat opposite Jeremy.

"Come to Mummy Remy" you said and held your arms out

Remy laughed and then awkwardly walked over to you, finally crashing into your arms.

"Walk to Daddy?" Jeremy asked with his arms open, you recording as Remy practically ran over to Jeremy and fell into his arms.

"That's my boy" Jeremy said proudly and then lightly tickled him, causing the cutest laugh to escape little Remy's mouth.

"His full name is Remy Lee Renner" you said and Jeremy smiled before he pulled faces at Remy.

The three of you stayed up rather late, up until Remy fell asleep in Jeremy's arms.

"Maybe we should go to bed too" Jeremy said softly and you nodded

You walked into the room and Jeremy laid with Remy in his arms and you beside them. As the night drifted into early hours of the morning, Jeremy felt a light squeeze on his cheeks. When he opened his eyes he saw Remy playing with his cheeks and he quietly chuckled.

"You're up early" Jeremy said and Remy's eyes lit up followed by a smile

"Daddy" he replied and then pulled Jeremy's mouth open to touch his teeth.

Jeremy moved Remy's hand away and then kissed his palm "How about we go and get you some breakfast"

"Eekest" Remy babbled

"You're a quick learner" Jeremy said and then quietly slipped out of bed with Remy, you smiled as Jeremy walked downstairs and then heard him talking to Cole on the phone.

"So purées and most foods?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah, he loves jam on toast for breakfast" Cole told him

"Ok thanks" Jeremy said

"Not a problem" Cole said before hanging up

"Ok, let's go and get you some breakfast" Jeremy said as he finished changing Remy.

You watched Jeremy and Remy leave from the bedroom window and smiled, happy that Jeremy and Remy had built a bond so quickly, you fell back into bed with a smile on your face as you wrapped yourself back up in the blankets and fell asleep.

When you woke up Jeremy was downstairs pulling running around the house with Remy, both of them laughing as you sat on the couch with a smile.

"Look who's awake Rem" Jeremy said with a surprised face

"Mummy!" Remy yelled as he ran over to you and latched onto your legs, right before you swooped him into your arms and kissed his forehead.

"Good morning" Jeremy said as he sat down beside you and then kissed your temple.

"Good morning to you too" you said

"I was thinking we could go to the park and have some lunch as a family" Jeremy suggested

"You've been a busy man" you said with a grin

"I can't think of anything else I want than to be a busy family man" he said and flashed you that adorable smile

"Ok then let's do this" you said before you went upstairs and changed

You headed to the park and had lunch, the bench that and and Jeremy sat on a year ago still where it was, newly painted and built but the moment still flooded your brain until Jeremy's hand resting on your shoulder withdrew you and bought you back into reality.

"Jess? Jess?" Jeremy's voice finally called

"Huh?" You asked as you turned to look at him and Remy

Jeremy looked at the bench and then back to you "Yeah I know" he said and walked you back over to the playground, the memory playing back in his mind too as he watched you catch Remy as he came towards the end of the slide.

A smile on his face as he finally accepted what had happened and appreciated what he had more now than ever, he pulled his phone out to take some photos and couldn't help but smile when Remy ran over to Jeremy yelling "Daddy" at the top of his lungs and all with a smile on his face.

"There's my boy" Jeremy said as he swept him into his arms

"One day we won't be able to pick him up anymore, in fact, he'll probably be picking us up" you said with a smile

"He's going to grow up to be a great man" Jeremy said

"An amazing man, just like his Dad" you said

"I wish I could have been there from the start but I'm just happy I'm here now" he told you as Sarah had spotted the both of you.

"Hey you two" she said happily as she now stood in front of you

"Hey" you said knowing that if you held onto the past it would just consume you

"So it all worked out?" She asked

"It took a year but yeah" you said

"I really am sorry and I could never explain how sorry I am for ruining things, for getting you fired and being the one that caused you both to be apart for a year" she explained

"That's the past as far as I'm concerned" you said as a smile crept upon your face "Besides, I've got him back again and we have Remy" you said

"Oh" she said a little taken back

"A week or so after I moved to Ireland I found out" you said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wow" Sarah said

"Yeah, after everything that happened, Remy kept me sane" you admitted and Jeremy smile.

"That's my boy" he pitched in before running off to chase Remy around.

"We should catch up over coffee sometime" Sarah suggested

"Sounds good" you said and wrote your number down on your card for her.

Sarah took the card with a smile and gave you a friendly hug before she rushed off to work. You joined Jeremy and Remy who were now lying down side by side in the grass.

"So I was thinking that I'm going to start my own law firm" Jeremy said

"That's amazing Jer" you said with a smile "I'm proud of you" 

"Thanks Jess, I'm proud of you too" he said before kissing the tip of your nose.

"Kisses" Remy called out.

He covered you and Jeremy with small kisses and started laughing when you and Jeremy tickled him.

"Excuse me" a woman interrupted 

"Yes?" Jeremy asked after sitting up, an odd look on his face as he leaned into your ear "Do I know her?" He whispered

"No" she replied "I've got an assessment for my photography class which is to photograph a family in the perfect moment and..well I was wondering if I could take a few photos of you all?" She asked

"If it's ok with my partner, then I'm fine with it" you said

"Sure" Jeremy said

"Awesome, just pretend I'm not here and continue doing what you were doing" she said excitedly

You both continued running around the park with Remy and then had one last photo taken, you and Jeremy with Remy in the middle holding your hands. The woman thanked you, gave you an invitation to the opening night where everyone would have their photos viewed and then the winning photo/s would be selected to be put into the arts museum.

"How about we get you home, give you some lunch and then out you down for a nap" you said to Remy

"Nap" he giggled excitedly

"Yeah, you like your naps huh" Jeremy said and chuckled

"Daddy up?" Remy asked

Jeremy smiled and picked the little boy up in his arms. Straight away he rested his head on Jeremy's shoulder,let out a yawn and then closed his eyes.

"Looks like someone's all tired out" you said with a small smile

Jeremy tilted his head down and smiled at Remy "Yeah" he said softly

When you got home Jeremy put Remy in his toddler bed and pulled the railings up before pulling the blankets over him and pecking his temple. When he got back downstairs he slouched beside you on the couch with a tired, yet satisfying smile on his face.

"Being a dad is amazing" Jeremy said before kissing your forehead 

"She's the best thing that's happened to us" you said happily

"She definitely is" Jeremy said as you picked your folder up to go over some cases you had coming up.

You checked over your first case a hundred times, making sure you had everything programmed into your head.

"Coffee mama?" Jeremy asked

"You're a lifesaver" you replied and kissed him softly 

"I'm on it" he smiled and slipped off the couch and into the kitchen.

There was something about this case that just didn't sit right with you. You walked into the kitchen with the paperwork in your hand.

"Hey babe, can you just read over this and tell me if it's as suspicious as I think it is?" You asked

"Sure" he said and took the paper from you to read it.

You watched him read it over a few extra times before he rubbed his thumb on the small patch of hair on his chin.

"Yeah, this James guy that's accusing your client is clearly lying. You can see the holes in his story, you'll tear him apart gorgeous" he told you

"I thought so too" you said and looked over the paper, writing notes as you went along. "And thanks" you added

Jeremy smiled and placed your coffee down in front of you.

"Mind if I come with you? We could get Cole or my mum to watch Remy" he suggested

"Sure, it'd actually be good to have an extra set of eyes and ears. Especially if it's you" you smiled.

"I'd be honoured to" he smiled back

"And I'd be honoured to have you there, who knows, maybe I can work for you" you winked

"I like the sound of that" He said with a grin

"Don't get any ideas Professor" you laughed

"I've got plenty of idea's. Like maybe I'll take Remy to moms tonight so we can spend the night, just me and you" he suggested

"Well, that sounds tempting" you smiled

"I'll call mom then" he smirked 

You laughed and took your paperwork back into the lounge room with your coffee. Jeremy walked in and sat beside you a few minutes later, coffee in hand and an arm now draped over your shoulder.

"When Rem wakes up I'll take him to mom's and then we'll go out for dinner and have a proper date" 

"That sounds perfect" you said and kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to go make some calls and then I'll be back and we can order something for lunch" he told you before walking outside.

An hour passed and Jeremy had just walked back inside as Remy woke up. He walked upstairs and packed a bag for Remy, making sure he had double of everything and triple the amount of nappies.

"Ok, say goodbye to Mommy" Jeremy said as he bought Remy over to you.

"Ba ba mommy" he smiled

"Good bye my beautiful boy" you said and kissed his nose "I love you"

"Ove you" he said and waved as Jeremy walked out the door.

It took Jeremy an hour to get back because he didn't want to leave Remy at all, but once his mom reassured him that she needed so e grandma time and he needed to spend time with you, it seemed a little easier.


End file.
